Cores
by Mirror-Mimic
Summary: Sissel is alarmed when cores start disappearing. SPOILERS!
1. The Clock is Ticking

**I had the idea for this for a while so here I am, all psyched over a new story.**

* * *

_Tick tock. Tick tock. Tick tock._ I have no idea how many hours I sat there, looking at the clock. Looking for something. The continual ticking of the clock embedded itself in my mind, _tick-tocking _constantly. People went by. Lynne. Kamila. Jowd. Cabanela. Missile. Alma. Even Yomiel. So many people. Sometimes they called for me.

"Sissel? What are you DOING, sitting there all day?"

"Come on, Sissy!"

"Ah, cats... nothiiiiiing like them, baby."

The ticking speeded up.

_Tick tock, tick tock. Ticktockticktockticktocktick tock..._

CUCKOO! CUCKOO! CUCKOO! CUCKOO! CUCKOO! CUCK-

"Shut it!" I snapped, waking up. So it had been only a dream. But somehow, it didn't feel right. I was looking for something. But what? I was interrupted from my thoughts by an angry Jowd charging through the bedroom door and nearly tearing the cuckoo clock right off the wall.

"Oops. Sorry about that, Sissel. Just go back to sleep," he said sheepishly, and left. There was definetly something not right. Just call it "cat's instinct". I was sure this day was _different _somehow. And not in a good way.

I was right on the mark, as it turned out.

* * *

**You've all got a surprise in the next chapter! Well, maybe, NOT such of a surprise.**

**Anyway, I know this chapter sucked, but please R&R! Or at least read the next chapter.**


	2. Killed by a Shovel

**The first chapter wasn't up to much, so please bear with me. Thank you. Thank you.**

* * *

It started when Lynne died for the sixth time.

At the time, I wasn't too surprised. After all, I had gotten used to her many brazen deaths. But this one... this one was different.

The day had gone on quite peacefully until we got the call. Lynne had wandered off somewhere, and the next thing we knew, _POOF! _She was dead.

I found her in the garden. With a shovel in her head. I reached out to the core. Lynne was shouting at nobody in particular. Of course,

she didn't remember me from the other timeline, so I had to explain everything. I won't put it all here, as you probably know the story.

I rewinded time for the first time in weeks. I had forgotten how _alive _it made me feel. But my euphoria was short-lived as I knew I would have to watch what had happened to Lynne _this _time. That was the price for changing the past - to watch death many times. No matter how I changed it, the memory would embed itself in my mind forever. Then I was jolted into reality by the start of 4MBD. (That's what I call four minutes before death.) Lynne was doing the laundry. La la la, do this, do that. Three times she dropped the same coat. There was a rusty grey shovel on the end of the line.

"Why did you put a shovel on the washing line?" I mumbled, figuring out what would happen. Lynne thought for a minute.

"Because that's simply where it had to go," she grinned triumphantly.

Then, as the 4MBD drew to a close, there was a huge gust of wind and the shovel flew off the line. And you guessed it - right into Lynne's head.

"How could a shovel do THAT?" I asked. "It was a very heavy shovel," was the reply.

Even if it was one of the most ridiculous deaths I'd ever seen (second only to the chicken death), it was time to change it.


	3. The first Incident

**Well, let's see what Sissel's gonna do about Lynne's death THIS time.**

* * *

I zipped from Lynne's corpse to a peg on the washing line. And waited. Lynne dropped the coat. I quickly jumped into the coat and into the shovel. Using my ghost tricks, I made it swing around really fast until _PHWOOSH! _The shovel flew off the line.

"You'd better not have killed me again!" shouted Lynne in the background.

I held my breath and was relieved to see it miss Lynne's head. It was then I caught sight of what was happening to the core I was possessing. And what I saw terrified me, I'm not afraid to admit it. The core swirled around like a whirlpool and _got smaller. _It was such a horrible feeling, like suffocating. Not that I've ever suffocated before, but still. At the last possible second I scrambled away into 4-Minutes-Ago-Lynne's detective badge.

Lynne had gone back to her new present. Hmph! I didn't get a word of thanks. Then I thought it would probably be a good idea to return to the present, too. Before I went, I had one last look at the core that had behaved so strangely before.

Only it wasn't there at all. I was confused. And then I realised:

There was no core.

It had disappeared.

* * *

**Woohoo, cliffhanger!**


	4. The whole delirious rant thing

**Bwahaha! I left you all on a cliffhanger last time! *laughs evilly* **

* * *

I was quite visibly shaken by the vanishing core. I leapt into the first place of safety, which was Lynne's core.

"I... you... core... missing...help!" I stuttered, unable to form a correct sentence.

"What?" Lynne said. I took a deep breath.

"WhenyoudiedandIwentbackfourm inutesthecoredisappearedandn earlymetooand-"

"STOP! Slow down!" she interrupted. "Tell me s-l-o-w-l-y." So I did.

Lynne listened to the story with great interest. "But that's not possible, is it? Cores haven't disappeared before!"

"That's exactly why I'm worried," I spat, calmed down after the whole delirious rant thing. I was in a bad mood. I huffily left and made my way back into my body.

For the rest of the day, I stayed in my basket, not bothering to move even if you offered me a bouquet of catnip. I know that seems rude and lazy of me, but come on. Being sick with worry does that to you.

The next day, I was tense that another core might copy the first, but it was extremely uneventful. I got bored of staying in my basket, so I strolled out for a early morning walk around the neighbourhood. I was soon delayed by the little lady Kamila and her faithful pomeranian Missile playing a game.

It was kind of fun actually. I soon gave up on my idea of a peaceful morning walk around the neighbourhood. I almost forgot about the cores. But not quite. I sighed. There was nothing I could do, it seemed, but wait for something to happen.

"Sissel? What's up?" Missile yapped, jolting me from my thoughts.

"Oh, nothing!" I said, giving a dismissive wave of my paw. _Why should I tell him? No good reason. The core thing is probably another part of the Ghost World Ray didn't tell me about. Don't need anybody else worrying. _Missile stared at me, clearly not buying it.

"I'm a TOP POMERANIAN! I know what you're thinking!" he barked proudly.

_Oh crap. I forgot there are no secrets in the Ghost World._

I caved in and told him.


	5. Missile and the New Ghost

**Hello! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Well, I'm back with advice from our favourite pomeranian!**

* * *

"I see," said Missile, after a while.

"So?" I prompted. To be honest, I wasn't really sure that anything the faithful pet would say would reassure me for more than a few minutes.

"I think, you should maybe just forget about it." Missile decided. It took all my willpower not to shriek '_That's what I've been TRYING to do, and it's NOT working!'_

"After all, the majority of human media will be unaffected by it, and the ghosts - like us - will find some inner wisdom after an ephiphany of knowledge and seemingly endless pursuit of truth." I had absolutely no idea what any of that meant, but it sounded very intelligent. I had to remind myself that this was Ray I was talking to. Hard to think of, isn't it?

"By the way," he continued, "I saw a new ghost."  
"What! When?! Where?!"

"Outside the Chicken Kitchen. That's where Miss Kamila and I went on our walk yesterday."

_This could be a whole new explanation, _I thought, thrilled. _Is it a ghost behind the vanishing core?_

"And it had Ghost Tri-"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?! WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO?! HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW?!"

"Don't hurt me!" Missile begged, hiding his face with his paw.

"Sorry," I apologised,"Uh, did you recognise this person?"  
"Nope! Never seen them before... actually, I couldn't tell, because it had a blue flame shape."  
"Oh." I had hit a dead end. Had anyone else died recently? I could only think of Lynne, and I completely trusted her. Well, as much as you _can_ trust anyone that was manipulated into killing you, but that wasn't her fault. And besides, she was alive now. Or was she? Hmm...I'd have to check later.

"And they're over there," barked the little dog brightly, pointing at the gently flickering lilac soul in Missile's kennel.

"W-Why didn't you say so?" I stammered. I jumped onto the roof, entered the ghost world, and connected with the soul.

Soon we were in the swirling red hurricane of the Ghost World.

"Hello? Can you hear me?" I called nervously, not really expecting an answer.

"Hey! Wake up!" yapped Missile tactlessly.

"I am ... awake." the 'voice' (or thought) startled us both. It was decidedly female. As much as I hated to admit it, Lynne was the most

likely culprit for the whole thing.

"Do you remember who you are?" I probed further.

"No... but I remember... what I intend to do." it replied, in an ominous fashion. I was liking this new spirit less and less every minute.

"What do you intend to do?" asked Missile.

"If I told you... that would spoil it..." It turned its gaze to me.

"You... you are Sissel, correct?"

"H-how did you know?" Then I mentally face-palmed. Thoughts are out in the open in the Ghost World! Of course, that's how.

"No... I _could _have done that, but I already know about you, Sissel," it sneered, "And anyway, I've got _such _a surprise planned for _you... _

_Do _talk to me again sometime!"

With that, it faded into the darkness.


	6. Investigating Possibilities

**I don't intend to be revealing exactly who this new spirit is, but feel free to guess. (It's someone from Ghost Trick.)**

* * *

"Lynne!" I shouted.

"What is it?," enquired Lynne. "And it's very rude of you to set foot into my head without my permission," she added.

Then, a second later:

"I know ghosts don't have feet! It's just a figure of speech!"

"I said nothing at all," I pointed out. "Anyway, you didn't die recently, did you?"

"A shovel flew into my head."

"Other than that."

Lynne shook her head. "I don't think I did."

"Oh. Do you know anyone who did, then?"

"Well, Inspector Cabanela got caught in a snare and bled to-"

"Spare me the details, please." I interrupted. I was convinced it wasn't our dancing inspector that was our mystery spirit. Plus the idea of hearing how Cabanela had a very unpleasant, gory death was not at all appealing.

"And Missile took care of him," she said. I sighed in relief. It couldn't last, but at least I wasn't getting all the responsibility for once.

It sounded like Lynne was telling the truth. Deep down, I didn't really believe that the ghost was _her_.

I tried Kamila next. She had lilac hair, like the colour of the soul. She was quite certainly female, too.

It was tricky, since she didn't have a core, but I was sure that if I stuck around with her all morning she might divulge something.

...

As it turned out, the only thing she was divulging was her favourite cereal. (Which is Coco Pops, if you're wondering.)

My investigation was coming to a standstill.

And I didn't have a scrap of evidence.

* * *

**Sissel is finding himself in somewhat of a tight spot, isn't he? And no results on the investigation. Poor little cat.**


	7. My Old Friend

**Hello again. We have a winner to our "guess who the new ghost is" competition! Tia: it is one of the people you said, but I'm not saying who it is :P**

* * *

Guess who dropped by today! We were all still in bed when-

There was a knock at the door. The knock kick-started all sorts of chaos in the house; Missile leapt at the door, Alma dropped the expensive china plates she was washing, Lynne woke up with a start, Kamila flinched and almost toppled over. It was a very sleepy looking Jowd who opened the door. I settled down on top of the mantelpiece. We both gasped when we saw who it was.

"Are you... Y-Yomiel?" stuttered Jowd.

"No, I'm the Archbishop of Canterbury," Yomiel said, his voice oozing with sarcasm. He saw me and smiled weakly. "Hello, Sissel."

"What are you doing here?" asked Jowd,"Isn't it a bit early to come visiting?" Yomiel showed him his watch. I don't really get what all those numbers mean, but the little hand was at 4, and the big hand was at 12, so I think it was twelve o'clock.

"It's four o'clock. _In the afternoon," _he added for my benefit.

"So? What brings you here?" Jowd insisted. Yomiel took a letter out of his pocket. "This came through our postbox." Sure enough, it was addressed to here. Jowd opened it. "From the library... _books to return: the little detective's guidebook..._ Lynne, you didn't rent _that _out, did you?"

"It's a good book," came Lynne's angry voice from her bedroom.

"Well, I guess I'll be going no-" Yomiel was stopped in his tracks by Alma (who had quickly repaired the broken expensive china plates) sitting him down at the table. "Stay with us for tea," she smiled. Yomiel was about to protest, but Alma was already bringing a delicious-looking steaming-hot Sunday roast turkey to the table and he grudgingly decided to stay. I entered the ghost world and hitched a ride in the turkey.

I reached out to Yomiel's core. "Hey," I called. Yomiel said nothing. He was hunched up in a bundle in the corner of the core. I put one paw on his shoulder and patted it gingerly. "Leave it, Sissel," growled the bundle, swatting at me.

"_You're _in a bad mood today," I observed. "What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it."  
"C'mon, Yomiel! What's wrong?"

"NO! Quit bothering me! I'm not gonna talk to you, not now, not ever! Just get lost! And I hope you never come back!"

There was silence. Yomiel clutched his hands over his mouth, trying to unsay what he had just said. I stared at him in disbelief.

"Get lost yourself," I sneered, and left his core. Our spirits came back to the living world. I made my way back to my body and glared at Yomiel. Yomiel lowered his eyes.

I could not stand it any longer. I jumped off the mantelpiece and stalked off to my basket. I sulked quietly.

Because I had lost my dearest friend.

And there was one fact I couldn't avoid.

I hated Yomiel.


	8. Trying Patience

**Oh dear, oh dear. *says with mock concern* Yomiel and Sissel have fallen out. I blame Yomiel. After all, you can't blame an awesome , cool-as-a-cucumber ghost cat, can you? XD**

* * *

"Sissel, I got you something," Lynne called, and sat down beside me. I was about to tell her that I was busy thinking, but then I noticed she was bringing a small slice of the delicious-looking steaming-hot turkey and stayed quiet. Hoping she'd give me some. And she did! Once we had eaten it, we went into the ghost world. We chatted and joked and laughed. I stored Yomiel away at the back of my mind. _I don't need him anyway, _I thought. _He obviously can't give a hoot about me. _He had tried my patience to its limit.

Lynne stopped laughing all of a sudden and looked at me. "Sissel." She fixed on her 'I-know-what-happened-back-there,-are-you-gonna-explain-it?' face.

"I know what happened back there, are you gonna explain it?" she said.

I was lost for words. "I... uh... Yomi...e...l... er... hates me... uhm! Um, how... know...?" I stuttered._ (I fell out with Yomiel and he hates me now. How did you know?) _Somehow Lynne understood. "Whenever you talk to someone in the ghost world, anybody in the area who has a core can hear, right?"

She was right.

"Oh," I said. "Oh."

"That guy's your friend, right?" I nodded, then remembered and shook my head. "Not any more."

"But if he WAS your friend, then there must've been something to make him act like that, right?"

I suddenly understood. Yomiel wasn't the kind of person who would just insult me out of spite. There was a reason.

And I was going to find it, you better believe that!

* * *

**Sorry this was such a short chapter. But - AS ALWAYS - please review!**


	9. Lynne's Book Problem

**Hello again. I am SO sorry I've been taking so long to update! Had a bit of writer's block, you see.**

* * *

_Dear Sissel,  
__please meet with me outside the Justice Minister's office at 10pm sharp. Be there. And be ALONE._

That's what the message sent to me in my dream was. It was then that I realized since I was dead, why could I sleep? I hadn't been able to before...

"Argh! This is all so confusing!" I cried, leaping up onto the Lynne's double bed and slamming my paws down on the bedside table. There was a gasping squeak and I looked around in surprise. Then I saw that, in my frustration, I had accidentally squashed a mouse.

"Oops. Sorry, little guy," I cringed, going back and changing his death by accidentally-on-purpose sliding the bedcovers off, making myself slip and fall off the bed. I went back to the present and Alma came through with a bowl of cat food. "Good morning, Sissel," she smiled, placing it down in front of me. I tucked in happily.

I strolled through to the living room, only to see Lynne lying on the sofa, wrapped in a blanket. She was reading a book, but as soon as she saw me enter, she quickly shoved it under the covers.

"Oh, h-hi, Sissel! What are you doing u-up, when you c-could be having a nice l-lie in?" she stuttered, face flushed. I was going to tell her about the message, but I was intrigued now. I jumped into her core.

"What were you reading just then?" I asked suspiciously. Lynne jumped.  
"R-R-R-Reading? I w-wasn't reading ANYTHING! No, no, no! Not reading!" she panicked, as red as a tomato now.  
"Your face is giving it away," I said, unconvinced.  
"Aaaagh!" She screamed.

"What is it you didn't want to show me?" I inquired.  
"Not telling."

"C'mon, I'm really curious now!"  
Lynne sighed and gave in. "Don't tell anyone." I saw the image pop up in her brain.  
I couldn't read, but I was fairly good at guessing. From one look at the front cover, I knew.  
"It's 'The little detective's guidebook' isn't it?"

Lynne flinched. "Don't tell anyone!"  
"I won't, but..." I hesitated. "Isn't this a book for kids in _kindergarten?_"  
"How the heck do you know what kindergarten is?! And besides, you're only ten years old!"  
"The point _is, _why did you rent it out in the first place?!"  
"If you must know, a friend recommended it to me!"  
"So?!"  
"HELP ME!"  
"Why do you need help?!"  
"'Cause I can't return it without people laughing!"  
"It doesn't matter! Just return the darn thing and be done with it!"  
"Easy for YOU to say! You're a cat! And ten years old!"  
"Why do you keep bringing that up?!"

Ceasefire.

"'Cause you're younger than me, so I'm your boss!"  
"No way am I your slave!"  
"Just SHUT UP and HELP ME!"  
"So you need a ten-year-old's help, then?"  
"You just _happened _to read my thoughts, so you somehow got in on it! I didn't ASK for your help!"  
"Actually, you did, twic-"  
"SHUT UP, MOGGY MOUTH!"  
"Don't call me Moggy Mo-"  
"SHUT UP OR I'LL KILL YOU!"

"Again?"

Lynne faltered. She dropped her hands from around my neck.  
"I... I'm sorry, Sissel..."

I stopped spouting arguments too. I made her feel bad, and I hated that. It wasn't her fault, at all.

"I-I'm sorry too."

"OK, enough sappy sentimentalness!" cried Lynne, pumping her fist energetically. "Let's make a plan!"

"Right," I nodded."Let's nip this book trouble in the bud, once and for all."

* * *

**It was so much fun writing this chapter 3**

**I enjoyed seeing Lynne and Sissel fighting like brother and sister.**


	10. Library Challenge

**Looks like the message will just have to wait... Sorry, Sissel.**

* * *

We stood outside the library.

"So," I said. "Are you ready?" Lynne shrugged.  
"As I'll ever be."

"Okay. Let's get this over and done with," I sighed.

We entered the library. Lynne took each step tentatively. I trotted along casually behind her. It had become a bit of a habit, taking my body with me. I found it oddly comforting to be full of... uh, _me-ness_, and not the empty shell of a me my spirit form was. We didn't have a plan exactly, but I forced Lynne not to make a big deal out of it and try to casually return the book ("for her little brother".) (Nonexistent little brother that is.)

"Excuse me, pets are not allowed inside the library," said the stuck-up librarian haughtily.  
"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know," Lynne said, panicking. I frowned. I had not foreseen this. "Outside, boy." She shooed me outside. I knew she had to pretend, but for some reason it kind of annoyed me. Obviously, I jumped into Lynne's handbag and tagged along.

"Sissel?" she whisper-called. "You're here, right?" I swung the bag in response. The book shot out of the bag. Oops. Lynne immediately started to fret again, and set about shielding it from sight.

"Heavens, girl, are you quite all right?" asked the snobby stuck-up librarian, coming over with a waddle that reminded me of a duck's.  
Lynne was really panicking now, fidgeting, shrieking," N-NO, I'm fine! No need to c-come over!" I personally thought the book wasn't much of a problem, but I knew Lynne would kill me (again) if I did nothing. I leapt from the bag to the bookshelf nearby, and tipped the books over, like a pile of dominos. One, and then another, and another... they fell to the ground, making it look like the Little Detective's guidebook was one of those books.

"Oh, deary, deary me. What a fuss you've caused!" said the snobby rude stuck-up librarian, shaking her head sadly. "Now I'LL be the one to clean it up. The customers are so _rowdy _nowadays... Oh! There's one that we've been missing!" she gasped, picking up the LD's guidebook. She entered "Returned" into the computer and the date, and loads of other boring library things.

"I'm sorry," Lynne apologised, bowing.  
"Hmph! Not buying anything? After all the things you put me through!" complained the snobby rude stuck-up petty librarian.

I ignored her and glanced at the clock. _5pm already? _I thought, then I remembered the dream.

"Lynne," I said. "There's something I have to do tonight."

* * *

**Sorry this 'book' think was so long, but I really had fun with it! You'll all be seeing some ACTUAL STORY PROGRESS in the next chapter.**


	11. The Second Meeting

**Sorry! It's been a while, hasn't it? Well, back with the next chapter... and the promised progress.**

* * *

"You're. Not. Going." said Lynne, in a I-Really-Mean-It kind of voice.  
"Why not?"  
"You KNOW why. If you meet that weird spirit again, who knows what she'll do to you?"  
"But... this is my chance to find an answer," I said.  
"It's a trap."  
"I know it is," I replied. "But I'm willing to take that chance."  
"_I'm _not willing for you to take it," Lynne shot back, arms folded.  
"Why do you mind so much about me going?"  
Lynne thought.  
"Because I care about you, Sissel. You're part of life now."  
"I'm technically dead."  
"I meant, you're part of _my _life. And I don't want you to get hurt."  
Wow. I was actually a bit embarrassed.  
"And I can't allow my little brother to go outside with a nasty ghost on the loose!"  
"Little brother? You don't have a little brother."  
"I meant you."  
"I'm not your brother."  
"I just kind of see you as one now."

That actually felt quite nice, to be considered as a 'being' rather than a 'pet'.

"But why little?" I wondered.  
"'Cause you're younger than me. Obviously."  
"I'm older than you in cat years."  
"How old _are _you in cat years?"  
"I don't know," I yawned, scratching behind my left ear. "I was never any good with numbers."  
Lynne face-palmed.

"Anyway, we're getting off the subject. Don't go," concluded the redhead, and we arrived at home.

8:00

Not much longer now. I started getting ready.

9:30  
A convenient call from the Justice Minister was very helpful. I don't know why, but I hopped on over there anyway.

9:55

Oh, Sissel. What have you gotten yourself into now? I thought.

10:00

She arrived.  
"Hello again," said the spirit. I was annoyed to see that she was still in blue flame form.  
"Still not remembered who you are?" I asked, trying to make conversation.  
"No."  
"Oh." I didn't know what to say. "Um... what did you want to talk about."  
"Ah, of course. I was coming to that."  
I waited.  
"Sissel. Let me make something clear." Suddenly the ghost had grabbed me. I couldn't breathe.  
"You're - choking - me," I gasped.  
"That was the intention. To make sure my message gets through to you."  
Uh-Oh. I didn't like the sound of that.  
"You - or your little doggy friend - are not to interfere with me again. Ever. Clear?"  
"Couldn't - be - clearer," I gasped, desperately wanting to get away.  
"Or you will be sorry."  
"I - under - stand," I gasped again, and what little air I had managed to inhale had seeped out with the words.  
"Good. You will not be coming anywhere near me ever again."  
And with that, the spirit disappeared.  
Along with all the cores outside the justice minister's office.  
"Goodbye. For ever. For ever. For ever. Ever. Ever. Ever..." the voice echoed.

There were no cores for me to move to.  
No telephone lines in sight.

I was trapped.


	12. That Long, Dark Night

**I have been so looking forward to writing this chapter! Well... carry on... * mysterious Mona-Lisa smile ***

* * *

I stayed there for the night.  
What else could I do?  
There were no cores to move to and nobody passed by. I felt so helpless. Without any cores, I was stuck. I didn't stay in the ghost world much, though. That way the night would drag on longer.

Hours passed.  
_Somebody help me,_ I thought. The mystical thread of fate ignored my plea.  
Stupid fate.

I was so near giving up when a voice woke me.  
''Sissel? What the hell are you doing here?''  
_YOMIEL!  
_''I could ask the same of you,'' I said.  
''I work long hours,'' was his reply.  
I was apprehensive that he would still be mad, but he seemed over it.

''Hey... listen, Sissel... I'm sorry about what I said that time,'' Yomiel apologized.  
''It's okay. I snapped pretty quickly too,'' I said, glad he wasn't angry any more.  
''Heh. So, what are you doing here?''  
''It's a loooooooong story.''  
I explained it all to him.

''A new ghost, huh? I didn't think you'd get tricked that easily. You're so gullible it's cute,'' he pondered.  
''I'm not gullible! I knew it was a trap!'' I protested.  
''Then why'd you come?''  
_Urk._  
''I HAD to know, okay?'' I retorted.  
''You don't have to get so pissed off. Now, you'd better come home with me - you've had a rough night. I'll take you home in the morning.  
Hop into my core.''  
I was happy to oblige.

It had been a long night. I was glad to get in_  
i'll see what's next for me later, _I thought.

* * *

**Random useless fact about the author: she's not particularly fond of Yomiel. Nonetheless, please keep reading and reviewing!**


	13. Another Puzzle Piece?

**Hi, readers. Once again, sorry this chapter took so long. Thank you all for all your reviews and support! :D**

* * *

I woke up to find myself at Yomiel's place. It was vaguely familiar, from the time we had spent together in the other timeline. It was a small room. The walls were a faint purple and books were littered around the room. I wondered if reading was fun. It would be a useful skill to have.

My whiskers twitched. I sensed something was hidden in the room, something fishy. It turned out I was absolutely right. I glanced around to see a colossal pile of newspapers. I'm talking _colossal _here. They were balanced somewhat precariously, with the bottom one nearly sliding out from the others. I tried to make it orderly again, and they all collapsed on top of me.

After a few minutes of dizziness, I was fine again. Then I saw a picture in the newspaper. I couldn't read, but I didn't need to. The picture showed the Chicken Kitchen, which isn't unusual, but next to it... I could hardly believe it... was a Temsik meteorite. There was no doubt about it.

What did any of this mean?

''Morning,'' Yomiel said, entering my purple room. I practically jumped out of my fur. I quickly stuffed the newspaper into a random book, feeling that somehow I shouldn't have seen it. After a quick jump to his core, I mumbled, ''Morning.''

''Let's take you back now,'' said Yomiel.  
''Okay,'' I said quietly. I didn't know what to make of this new information.

The jigsaw is getting more complicated.


End file.
